


What Happens in Vegas ...

by kansouame



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo is on his way to a wild vacation in Las Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Vegas ...

Title: What Happens in Vegas …  
Author: kansouame  
Rating: NC-17, M/M sex,   
Pairing(s): Gojyo/Hakkai  
Disclaimer: All of Saiyuki and all associated characters were created by Minekura Kazuya. I make no money from this use.  
Summary: Gojyo is on his way to a wild vacation in Las Vegas.  
Author's notes: Thanks to my amazing, beta I adore you I will never be able to express how wonderful you are… and you are! I still touched it last and all mistakes are my own

 

The asphalt felt gummy under his boots. Gojyo popped the kickstand down on his bike and leaned against it, running his fingers through his hair before reaching into his pocket for his smokes. The late afternoon sun beat down on top of his head, not a breeze to be found. He pulled his sunglasses down and peered down the highway, hoping to see anything moving.

"Damn it!" Gojyo seriously considered kicking his bike but didn't follow through. The last thing he needed was a broken toe. He figured he was probably about sixty miles from the nearest town. Even if he got a ride, he would have to come back for his bike and deal with the repair. So far, his great Las Vegas vacation was a full blown crash and burn.

Gojyo tossed the butt onto the highway, reached in his saddle bag and pulled out a bandana. He wiped his face and tied it around his head to hold back his long, red hair and keep the sweat out of his eyes. He knew that the situation looked bad – stranded in the desert - no shade, no water. He was trying to decide if he should leave the bike and begin to search for some shade when he heard a rumble coming up the road. Without any hesitation, he stuck out his thumb, smiled his sexiest smile and prayed.

Hakkai fiddled with the radio again trying to get a stronger signal or anything that wasn't country western music. Finding nothing, he flipped the switch to 'off' and pondered for the twentieth time if he should upgrade his sound system. The old green Ford was on its last legs, but he loved the truck and wanted to keep it running as long as possible. He thought of it as an old friend and had even named it, something that the guys from work teased him about constantly.

He was tired, but it was a good tired, the kind that made him feel content and alive. He smiled as he thought of Kanan's happy face when she dragged him from room to room to show him around her new apartment in Phoenix. Her new job was perfect for her and how could he turn her down when she asked him to help her move? Of course, that was before he had to haul her damn futon up three flights of stairs pretty much by himself. Still, he was going to miss her living close by. She was not only his sister but his closest friend, and he was not looking forward to the long hours to fill without her around.

He gunned the engine, moving faster towards home. If he could get to Las Vegas tonight then he would have a day to rest before returning to work. The long desert road was boring, and the likelihood of running into any cops or other traffic was small. Accordingly, he blinked a couple of times when he thought he saw something on the side of the road ahead of him. Tumbleweed? Mirage? It was rare to see anything at all and it drew his attention. He slowed down.

When Gojyo saw the truck heading for him, he put out his thumb. Since a couple of cars had passed him by without stopping, he was losing hope. _Bastards!_ He was surprised when he heard the truck's gears shift and watched it pass, slowing down and pulling to a stop a little ahead of him. Unable to help himself, he gave a small 'whoop' of joy and ran toward it.

"Hey man, thanks so much for stopping. I thought I was gonna die out here." Gojyo's smile dropped slowly from his face when one of the prettiest men he had ever seen stepped from the beat-up old pick-up. He had been expecting an old, burly cowboy, but instead was face-to-face with a young, slim man with a mop of chestnut hair and the most gorgeous green eyes Gojyo had ever seen.

"Is that your bike? Did you break down?"

"Yeah, she just gave out on me. I was on my way to Las Vegas, but if you could take me to the nearest town, I can see if I can't get someone to bring me back to get her towed and repaired."

Hakkai scratched the back of his head. He normally didn't pick up hitchhikers, but the guy seemed pretty desperate and it just seemed the right thing to do. "Well, I'm on my way to Vegas myself. Why don't we see if we can't get your bike in the back and I can just give you a ride?"

Gojyo grinned, with a bit of a leer thrown in. "Thanks! I'd be happy to repay you … in some way."

"Oh, that's not necessary, I'm sure anyone would help someone broken down on the side of the highway in the desert." Hakkai tried to keep the blush down. The stranger's voice was like melted butter and made his stomach do a strange flip-flop. Maybe this wasn't a great idea but he had already committed to helping so he would follow through.

They were both sweating and exhausted by the time the bike was finally loaded and secured in the back of the truck. It had taken some ingenuity and a couple of two-by-fours that Hakkai had in the bed of the truck, but the job was done and they were back on the road. Hakkai figured that they still had another three hours before they reached Vegas.

He observed his new traveling companion out of the corner of his eye. He had long, red hair, exotic eyes that crinkled at the ends when he smiled and two distinctive scars on his left cheek. His face was handsome. Hakkai was intrigued and surprisingly, wanted to know more about him. It had been a long time since was attracted to someone - anyone.

"I'm Hakkai by the way, nice to meet you."

"Name's Gojyo."

"So are you going to Vegas for pleasure or business?"

Gojyo's grin nearly split his face. "Pure pleasure – this is my first vacation out west and I plan to hit the casinos and bed the prettiest thing I can find. Though … not necessarily in that order." He once again studied the man next to him with interest. "Speaking of the prettiest thing in Vegas, why are you headed there?"

To say that Hakkai was floored would be an understatement. If that wasn't one of the cheesiest lines he had ever heard, he didn't know what was. But what was more amazing to him was that it had been directed at him. He stared straight ahead, eyes on the road, trying to decide if he should answer, ignore it or punch Gojyo for hitting on him. Before he could speak, Gojyo continued on, acting as if he propositioned men all the time.

"I noticed the Nevada plates on your truck. Do you live in Las Vegas?"

"Yes." Hakkai finally stuttered out.

"Cool! Then, maybe you could give me a few pointers on how to have a good time. Ya know, places to see and things to do - maybe what to avoid."

"What hotel are you staying at?"

"Don't know yet, I want to stay on the strip somewhere. I want to experience it all. The lights and sounds – you know, I want to taste a little bit of everything."

Gojyo's last comment had done some funny things to Hakkai's spine. He did his best to ignore it while he raised an eyebrow. _ Hehe – tourist. _ He had seen more than his fair share in his line of work. "Just stick to the main hotels and casinos and you should be pretty safe. As safe as you can be in Las Vegas."

Gojyo leaned toward Hakkai, breaching into his personal space but not touching him. "Why don't ya show me around? I'm sure you know how to show a guy a good time."

Hakkai jerked the steering wheel slightly, enough to send his passenger back into his seat. "Ahahaha … Sorry about that."

Gojyo just grinned and leaned back in his seat. He knew that he had Hakkai flustered but he also knew that Hakkai had not pushed him away or turned him down. He found Hakkai extremely attractive and something about the man made him feel … well … he couldn't put it into words, but he decided it was good. This vacation was taking a turn for the better and Gojyo practically rubbed his hands together with glee.

 

Hakkai pulled up to the front of the MGM Grand Hotel. He hopped into the back and unstrapped the bike while Gojyo went inside to get a room and have the concierge call a repair shop with a tow truck. It was early evening and would be dark soon. Hakkai needed to get home to his small apartment. He still hoped to get a few hours sleep before he had to report for work. Gojyo had hinted that Hakkai should take some time off and show him around over and over again during the trip. Hakkai snorted softly. Gojyo had more than hinted actually, but Hakkai wasn't sure he wanted to get involved. For one thing, he found he really was attracted to Gojyo. Not that he was against dating a man, but it had never happened to him before and he felt he was a little old to be in an 'experimental phase'.

"A penny for your thoughts."

Hakkai was startled and chuckled nervously. "Haven't you heard of inflation?"

"Yeah well … "Gojyo was quiet for a bit and then asked, "Can I at least have your phone number and invite you out to dinner sometime?"

"We'll see. Let's get the bike out first."

The tow truck pulled up just as they managed to get the bike out of the bed of the truck. Hakkai felt a little guilty, but he took advantage of Gojyo's attention being elsewhere as he dealt with the driver, and hopped in his pick-up and headed home. Gojyo would be fine on his own from this point. He had it all going for him and he didn't need Hakkai. He frowned at the butterflies in his stomach and hoped he hadn't just made a decision that he would regret.

 

Gojyo strolled out of the poker room of the Mandalay Bay Casino. His fingers brushed over his winnings in his pocket as he smiled. Lady Luck had definitely been with him tonight. He had spent the past week checking out the hotels along the strip, staying for a few nights at each, hitting the tables and the bars. He had even enjoyed a couple of burlesque shows. It had all been good. He smiled, remembering how limber that cabaret dancer had been, and even more so in his bed that same night.

His gaze settled on the crowd moving past. It was late, or very early depending on how you looked at it, and even though the casino never closed, it was thinning out a bit. Maybe he should get a bite to eat and call it a night. A long-legged blond caught his eye as she strolled down the carpet in her red fuck-me pumps. Perhaps he would be able to convince her to keeping his bed warm for the night. Oh – hello! The man who joined her was almost as beautiful, and Gojyo entertained the thought of a threesome for a few moments, but then the couple moved on towards the slots.

Gojyo headed onto the main casino floor. The slot machines rang and pinged, their flashing lights enough to send anyone into an epileptic seizure. Slots held no interest to him, the lights and noise were not his style and the odds favored the house too much. It took no skill to drop a coin in the slot and pull a handle. He reached the gaming tables and looked around. House dealers stood at only a few tables, showing that the night was winding down. They still looked fresh and smart in their green vests, starched white shirts and shiny name tags. Gojyo moved closer to a semi-full table and watched for a moment. _Black Jack, another house game,_ he mused, _and usually full of beginning card players._ The dealer's head was lowered, watching the table, his fingers moving surely.

The man really knew his job. Slender fingers placed the cards elegantly down on the table and Gojyo wondered what it would be like to have those same hands running over his body. He frowned – damn, he really needed to get laid. He had never found himself so attracted to a pair of hands before and he was a little disturbed by the revelation. He turned to head toward the lounge when he heard a familiar soft chuckle. Gojyo looked over his shoulder just as the dealer raised his head.

Hakkai. _No fucking way._ Gojyo stood frozen, just staring, drinking in the sight of him.

He continued to observe through several more hands before the party finally broke up. Gojyo watched as Hakkai cleaned up his area and looked about to leave. Not about to let another opportunity pass by, Gojyo pulled a few chips from his jacket and slid into a seat.

"I'm sorry, but the table's closed. Another one will be opening up with a new dealer in fifteen minutes." Hakkai kept his head down. He had been hot tonight, his table not paying out very much, but he was tired and the last group had been boisterous. He couldn't believe how many times the drunk brunette in the hideous, purple dress had tried to pinch his ass.

"Aw, and I so wanted to try my luck at winning and bedding the prettiest thing in Las Vegas."

Hakkai straightened up in shock. He quickly remembered where he was and consciously made sure that he didn't look at the camera. He put on his work smile. "I suppose I can deal a couple of hands, but then I am afraid I have to give up the table."

"Just one hand is all I need." Gojyo smiled and cut the deck of cards that Hakkai placed in front of him and then set his chips in the betting circle.

"Feeling lucky?"

"Oh, a chatty dealer, I like that especially with a little head-to-head action." Gojyo couldn't stop the huge grin when he saw Hakkai stiffen up and knew that his play on words had not been lost on Hakkai. "Tell you what, this is the game. One hand – no splitting, if I win then you come up to my room for the night. For dinner, of course."

Hakkai could feel the tingles settling in his lower stomach all over again from the damn red-head's silken voice. He had driven away from the hotel with hopes that the feelings Gojyo had incited in him would dull in time. Instead, his nights had been full of dreams of him – oh, and what dreams they were! Hakkai had thought he'd passed the hormonal stage when he was a teenager. Sadly, his sheets now needed changing almost every night the past week, and the responsible party was now sitting right in front of him.

"And if I win?" Hakkai whispered.

"Whatever you want." Gojyo voice rumbled softly.

Hakkai pitched out the first card and it landed in front of Gojyo – the King of Hearts. Hakkai snorted under his breath as he placed his first card in front of him, face up. It was a Queen of Hearts.

"Maa … Look at that. Do you think the cards are trying to tell us something?"

Hakkai dealt Gojyo's second card and placed it carefully next to the King - the Jack of Spades. Hakkai couldn't help but to arch his eyebrow at Gojyo's smug smile. "They're scoundrels … to the last man Jack." Hakkai quoted the old English cricket saying under his breath.

"That's me, your own personal scoundrel and Jack of All Trades." Gojyo waved his hand over his cards in the well-known sign that he would stand on those cards. "Come on Hakkai, let's see the hole card."

Hakkai tried not to let his nervousness show. He honestly didn't know if he wanted to win or not. He put his fingers on the next card. The smooth, waxy feel gave him the confidence to place it down next to his Queen. He could feel his luck working and felt sure it was all going to work out … and then his eyes grew wide when his brain registered the card. Seven of diamonds - that was seventeen and dealer had to stand.

"I won." Gojyo's voice was more disbelief than smugness. Unable to keep the slow, leering grin from his face, he stood. "My room number is 5839." He grabbed Hakkai's hand before the dealer had time to think and turned it over, leaving a light kiss in the center of his palm. "Don't be late, I'll have dinner waiting."

Hakkai was stunned. He was sure Gojyo hadn't cheated. He considered for a heartbeat just going home but his infernal, moral pride refused letting him think about ducking out. He gathered up the cards and chips, cleaned his table area and headed to the employee locker rooms. After a quick shower, Hakkai put on his street clothes. He smoothed down his faded, buttoned-down green shirt and tucked it carefully into his black jeans. With a final look in the mirror, he gave a sigh and headed for Gojyo's room.

 

The mahogany-colored door seemed to mock him. Its golden numbers loomed large and appeared to stare back at him … 5-8-3-9. Hakkai's stomach was doing flips and his heart was doing flops. He vaguely wondered if he would throw up or pass out soon. He wasn't fooling himself at all. He knew that if he walked through that door, he was not just having dinner. He would be having sex – with a man – a gorgeous, sexy, silken-voiced man who made his blood pound. He was scared. This was big, to him anyway, even if not to Gojyo. He wanted this, he wanted to feel something and if anything, he believed that Gojyo would make him feel good. Before he lost his courage again, he lifted his hand and knocked.

Gojyo stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. There was a knock at the door. He continued to dry his hair with an extra towel as he looked around the room. Room service had brought up food and it was sitting on the table next to the couch, still covered to keep it warm. The wine was in the ice bucket, chilling. There was another knock and Gojyo glanced at the clock – either Hakkai was a little early or room service had forgotten something.

Hakkai unconsciously licked his lips when Gojyo opened the door to his room. The man had obviously been in the shower. Hakkai stared at a water droplet as it traveled down Gojyo's body, past a brown nipple, down taut abs to disappear into the towel that was slung low across his hips. He wondered what it would taste like to lick off that water drop. The clearing of a throat brought him back to reality and his eyes flew to Gojyo's smiling face.

"You're a little early." Gojyo was enjoying the blush that tinted Hakkai's cheeks and spread across his nose. _ So cute and sexy. _ "Come on in. Have a seat and pour us a drink, I'm going to slip into something more comfortable."

"Ahahaha, sorry about that." Hakkai rubbed the spot behind his neck nervously and entered the room. He couldn't help but to admire Gojyo's long legs as he disappeared into the bathroom. He heard the blow dryer start up. Something smelled wonderful so he gave in to the urge to lift the lids covering the plates to see what it was. Mmmm … It looked like crab was for dinner, along with various other dishes. Hakkai smiled happily when he uncovered the chocolate-dipped strawberries – his favorite!

He placed the lid back on the plate and looked up to find Gojyo leaning in the doorway of the bathroom, watching him intently. He was dressed in a pair of nice black slacks with a simple, tailored white shirt, unbuttoned enough to show off an expanse of chest that drew Hakkai's eyes to tanned skin.

"Hungry? I know I am." Gojyo's eyes flicked up and down Hakkai's frame, letting him know exactly what Gojyo was hungry for.

"It smells really good." Hakkai tried not to sound as nervous as he felt. Just being in Gojyo's presence was giving him those odd tingling sensations again. He hated feeling so off-center. He pressed his lips together and sat down. "Shall we?"

Gojyo sat down next to Hakkai on the couch and almost chuckled with the man scooted farther away. He poured tall glasses of white wine and then served them both, asking Hakkai a few questions about his job and trying to keep the conversation running as they started eating. He almost sighed with relief when he saw Hakkai start to relax. The connection they found earlier in the truck, on the ride to Vegas, slid into place. Hakkai was halfway through a story about catching a patron with an ace literally up his sleeve when Gojyo noticed that he had not touched the crab legs.

"Don't you like crab?"

Hakkai stuttered a bit and then shook his head. "Ahaha … well … It's a bit too expensive for my budget and I've never really had the chance to give it a try."

Gojyo picked up one of the legs and the cracker. He cracked the shell expertly and then pulled the meat free with a fork. He dipped the meat into the butter sauce and held it out to Hakkai. "Come on, you have to try it."

He watched as Hakkai leaned forward carefully, opened his mouth and surprisingly raised his eyes to Gojyo's before sliding his lips over the fork and pulling slowly away. However, it was the flash of Hakkai's tongue as he licked the butter sauce that had dripped over his lips that made Gojyo's body react. The instant erection was almost painful.

"Mmm - wonderful!" Hakkai closed his eyes, enjoying the savory flavor of the crab.

Gojyo didn't stay frozen for long. He just had to see that again. Using the pretense of feeding Hakkai more crab, he slid closer and fed him bite after bite of the tender meat. He leaned in to lick the lingering sheen of butter on Hakkai's lips, wanting just a taste …

"Gojyo?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" Hakkai asked, his voice breathless and light.

"Kissing you."

"Oh …"

Gojyo's lips pressed lightly on his and Hakkai pondered on how different it felt from a woman – not bad, just different. He lost his train of thought when Gojyo's tongue flicked out, tasting his lips. He opened his mouth slightly and let the kiss deepen. Gojyo moaned into his mouth, causing a stirring in his groin. Hakkai made a muffled sound of surprise as he was lowered onto the couch. He could feel Gojyo surround him – his taste, smell, touch – everything was starting to become overwhelming and Hakkai could feel panic rising inside.

Hakkai pushed against Gojyo's chest. "Wait, wait …." His mind groped for any excuse to slow things down. "Dessert! We haven't had dessert. I love strawberries." He was embarrassed how breathless he sounded.

"I'm having my dessert." Gojyo nibbled lightly on Hakkai's neck. "And I think it tastes much better than strawberries."

Then an idea suddenly struck him and he pulled away from Hakkai. "Come on. Let's eat some strawberries."

The wicked smile should have clued Hakkai in, but he was too busy being relieved that he had some breathing space. He was suddenly pulled to his feet, assuring himself that the squeak he just heard was not from him, no matter how surprised he was, as he was tossed onto the bed. Blinking stupidly, he saw Gojyo grab the tray of chocolate-covered strawberries and place it next to him.

"What's going on?" Hakkai asked shakily, scooting back farther on the bed as Gojyo climbed on, straddling his thighs.

"We're having dessert." Gojyo plucked the largest strawberry and held it to Hakkai, tracing the end against his lips, the chocolate melting on the warmth of his mouth. "Come on, take a bite."

Hakkai opened his mouth and bit down. The juicy sweetness filled his mouth and assailed his senses, making him close his eyes to completely enjoy the succulent fruit.

The erotic sight burned into Gojyo's brain. He wasn't sure he would be able to cope if he couldn't have this man.

"Gorgeous, just … wow."

His fingers fumbled for another strawberry, but instead of feeding it to Hakkai, who was still chewing on the first, Gojyo placed it lightly on Hakkai's collarbone and began to trace a melted chocolate trail to the first button of Hakkai's shirt, following it with his tongue. The sweet of the fruit and the salt of Hakkai's skin created a unique blend in Gojyo's mouth, and he nibbled back up Hakkai's neck, sucking lightly, leaving a small red mark.

A groan rolled from Hakkai's throat and his fingers curled into Gojyo's shirt. The electric pulse from Gojyo's mouth roared through his body in sparks that seemed to fire off all of his nerves. No one had made him feel so much, ever. His mind threw in the towel and shut down.

Gojyo nibbled on Hakkai's earlobe, his breath making Hakkai shiver. "I'm not sure I can stop if we go further."

"Nng… I've … never … with a guy." Hakkai tilted his head to allow Gojyo more access.

"I promise, you won't regret it. I'll make you feel really good."

"I'm holding … oooh my … holding you to that."

Hakkai never realized how sensitive his neck was. It was fine with him if Gojyo continued what he was doing for the rest of the night. He couldn't imagine anything else could possibly feel so erotic.

Gojyo sat back on Hakkai's thighs and began to unbutton Hakkai's shirt. Each button undone revealed more pale skin for him to run his fingers over and explore. He wondered how the man could already look so thoroughly debauched that it made it hard for Gojyo to breathe.

Instead of bothering to unbutton his own shirt, Gojyo just pulled it up over his head, getting stuck when he realized that he forgot to unbutton the cuffs. _Smooth move there, Gojyo,_ he thought while he fumbled to get the sleeves over his hands. His mental berating stuttered to a halt when cool fingers began to trace along his ribs. The touch started out tentative but became more assured as the fingers explored his chest slowly, almost reverently.

Hakkai was entranced by the golden skin in front of him. He let his fingers travel delicately over the hard lines of Gojyo's ribs, then down to taut abs, smiling to himself as the muscles jumped and twitched under his touch. Admiring the light trail of red hair that led his fingers to the fly of Gojyo's pants, Hakkai popped the button and traced along the exposed bit of skin.

Warm hands suddenly cupped Hakkai's face.

"Don't stop." Gojyo whispered against his lips before devouring him in a deep kiss, tongues winding together as he pushed Hakkai back on the bed, chest to chest, heartbeat to heartbeat.

Hakkai's hand dipped farther into Gojyo's pants, finding his straining erection. He had never held another man's cock before and found the experience exciting. His hand gave an experimental stroke and Gojyo groaned softly into his mouth.

Gojyo kissed down Hakkai's neck, nipping and licking the skin lovingly. He reached a rosy nipple and watched Hakkai's face as he rubbed his tongue across the hardening nub. Hakkai arched up, his body clearly begging for more, and who was Gojyo to deny him more pleasure? He closed his mouth over the nipple, teasing it lightly with his teeth before leaving it with a small kiss before he traveled to the next one to give it the same attention. Gojyo undid Hakkai's jeans and stoked the bulge under his boxers, causing Hakkai to gasp as his body shuddered under Gojyo's.

"Let's get these off of you. I want to see you."

Hakkai's mind was a fog of pleasure, making it damn near impossible to answer aloud, so he just nodded, eyes shut, and lifted his hips at Gojyo's urging. That sensuous, hot mouth returned to his for a long moment before Gojyo began to kiss his way down his torso. Hakkai couldn't help but to writhe and moan softly every time Gojyo found sensitive areas that he didn't even know he had. A warm hand was continually stroking him with too gentle a touch. Just when he was about to say something to remind Gojyo that he wouldn't break, his cock was engulfed in wet warmth and he couldn't stop the loud groan that poured from his throat.

"Gojyo … ahhh … stop, please. I … oh god." Hakkai pulled at Gojyo's hair. He could feel pleasure pooling in his groin and his balls pulling up tight.

The moans and stuttered words from Hakkai made Gojyo just want to taste him more. He was pretty proud of his skills at that moment and concentrated as he opened his throat and let Hakkai slide all the way down, his nose nestled in soft, curly brown hair. He swallowed while he pinned down Hakkai's bucking hips.

He let Hakkai's softening member slide from his lips and placed soft kisses against his hipbone. While Hakkai was out of it, Gojyo shucked off his pants and reached into the drawer of the nightstand to retrieve a tube of lube and a couple condoms, and stashed them under a pillow. He moved the tray of strawberries to the floor and turned back to Hakkai.

The vision before him made Gojyo stop and stare. Messy chestnut hair was spread out in a halo around Hakkai's head. His pale skin glowed with a light sheen of sweat that made Gojyo want to lick every portion of him. What was it about Hakkai that made his heart race? He wanted to own him, possess him body and soul. Sex had always just been for fun and he didn't understand why this felt different.

Hakkai peeked under his lashes when he realized that the room was too quiet and Gojyo wasn't touching him any longer. Gojyo was staring at him with an unrecognizable look on his face and Hakkai suddenly felt a bit insecure. Was there something wrong with him? His hands moved down to cover himself automatically.

Gojyo quickly grabbed his hand.

"No. Don't move." His eyes continued to slowly rove over Hakkai's body. "Beautiful, Just … beautiful. I think I may be falling in love."

"Don't be silly." Hakkai could feel himself blushing.

Gojyo pulled Hakkai into his arms and kissed him, fingers gliding into soft, brown hair, holding his head so Gojyo could feast on his lips. He felt Hakkai's hands slide up his back, pulling him closer, fingers clutching his shoulder blades. He slowly broke the kiss with small nips to Hakkai's lips and then guided him onto his stomach. Gojyo gave in to his desire and began to taste every inch of pale skin, working his way down Hakkai's back, taking note of every spot that made Hakkai moan or shiver. When he reached the round, firm ass, his hands began to knead gently, allowing his finger to slide between the cheeks to lightly touch the puckered entrance, enjoying Hakkai's shiver at the touch. Gojyo reached for the lube, popped the top and oiled up his fingers.

Hakkai was coaxed to his knees. His mind was still feeling a bit clouded from the intense orgasm earlier. Every nerve in his body was tingling as he felt his balls palmed and rolled gently. Gojyo was kissing along his lower back when he felt something slick enter him. He gasped and clamped down on the digit. He felt Gojyo move to lie against him. The weight along his side was comforting, as were the jumble of soothing words Gojyo husked into his ear.

As he relaxed, the finger inside him started to move. It felt strange. There was no real pain, and as he relaxed more, the friction began to feel ... good. "More," he heard himself whisper.

Gojyo slipped in another finger, trying to gauge Hakkai's reaction at the same time as ignoring his own insistent, throbbing erection. He moved behind Hakkai and reached down to stroke Hakkai's awakening cock as he stretched and prepared him. Damn if the man didn't have the finest ass. He couldn't wait to be inside, but wanted to make this good for Hakkai - because he wanted to do this over and over again.

He wiggled his fingers, stroking Hakkai's inside passage … searching. He pushed deeper and forward and was rewarded with a muffled cry and Hakkai pushing back against his hand. Gojyo grinned. "Feeling pretty good?"

Hakkai was having a hard time forming words. "Hurry," was all he managed before Gojyo stroked that spot inside of him again, leaving him incoherent and almost to the point of begging.

Gojyo pulled his fingers slowly from Hakkai, slipped on the condom and slicked himself. He held onto Hakkai's hip as he lined himself up and pushed in past the ring of muscle. "Fuck, oh fuck … you're tight. God, this feels amazing." He slid forward a bit more and stopped to let Hakkai adjust. He reached around to stroke Hakkai, trying to take his mind off what had to be a strange new sensation.

Hakkai had never felt so full in his life. He could feel himself clench and relax, his body trying to rid itself of the intrusion. Gojyo had begun to stroke him again, gliding his thumb over the top of Hakkai's cock. He couldn't help but to rock forward and then back, wanting more sensation. Gojyo slipped farther into him and he heard Gojyo groan through gritted teeth. The sound made him shiver with want and he pushed back again, feeling Gojyo's hips press against him. He was in, he was being held by a man and it felt wonderful as Gojyo leaned down to kiss the back of his neck. His warm chest pressed against Hakkai's back.

"Move Gojyo … please … you promised me I won't regret it."

Gojyo chuckled softly, his breath ghosting over Hakkai's ear. "Hang on babe, let's not regret this together."

Gojyo began to move, slowly at first, setting a long, slow, stroking rhythm. Hakkai panted deeply below him, fingers clenched into the sheets. Gojyo pushed Hakkai's knees wider with his own, hugged him around the middle and pulled him upright. Hakkai was now sitting in his lap and he sank down further on Gojyo's cock, making them both gasp. Gojyo could feel the electric sizzle at the base of his spine, letting him know that he was near the end of his control.

Gojyo kissed the nape of Hakkai's neck, one arm encircling Hakkai's chest, supporting him. His other hand started stroking Hakkai, in time with his thrusts. "Let go, Hakkai, and enjoy the ride." He thrust in hard and fast, eliciting gasps and moans that ran in a constant stream from Hakkai.

"Hnn … oh, oh … Gojyo … please … too much." Hakkai's senses were on overload. He could feel his heart pounding; he couldn't catch his breath. Sparks flashed under his eyelids as Gojyo overwhelmed him, and his world exploded. Hakkai came hard, bucking and shaking against Gojyo who held him tight, his own thrusts becoming uneven and jerky. He heard a low grown near his ear and then Gojyo bit down on his shoulder, making him cry out. Another spasm shook him, spurting even more into Gojyo's hand.

His body and mind still buzzing, Gojyo carefully lowered Hakkai back to the bed as he grasped the condom and disposed of it. He lay down next to Hakkai, pulling him into his arms, spooning around him, careful not to stroke the over-sensitized skin. They were both quiet, comfortable in the shared silence for several long moments.

Gojyo's voice was rough and drowsy. "Any regrets?"

"No, not one. You?"

"Nope."

Hakkai turned in Gojyo's arms to face him. He studied Gojyo, still unable to define the look on his handsome face. "A quarter for your thoughts."

"A quarter?" Gojyo chuckled.

"Well, inflation, you know."

Gojyo tucked Hakkai's head under his chin. "I was thinking a cigarette sounded good about now." He felt Hakkai snort against his chest. He tightened his arms around him. "And … I was thinking I just might extend my vacation."

"Really?" Hakkai yawned into Gojyo's chest. "How long?"

_Maybe forever._ "A long time," he whispered as he kissed the top of Hakkai's head. Gojyo's eyes drifted shut. He began to doze, a smile on his face and any thoughts of cigarettes forgotten.


End file.
